This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The third joint SSRL/LCLS Users'Meeting and Workshops was held October 18-21, 2008. More than 250 scientists participated in the various activities scheduled over the four-day event which began with a symposium celebrating Professor Sebastian Doniach and his contributions to among other things biological SAXS and calculations as part of this Center. The User Meeting sessions were devoted to SSRL and LCLS overview talks, updates from Washington, scientific and instrumentation talks and previews of the ensuing workshops. There was also a well-attended poster session. All sessions featured several talks/posters in the area of structural biology as a result of using the Center facilities. Two of the four workshops in the last day of the User Meeting were in SMB applications, in macromolecular crystallography and micro-XAS imaging.